


Did you fall asleep or what?

by Elina11



Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elina11/pseuds/Elina11
Summary: Paul, of course, had previously done it - this is already a common thing. But what happened now ... It seems to be a cant - the fans have already got used to it - but something in my heart has become anxious. And the thoughts are suspiciously quiet.





	Did you fall asleep or what?

**Author's Note:**

> A little scary not to spread in their own language. Accept criticism

\- Пол, ты можешь мне что-то пообещать? - Пока человек сомневался, что можно ли утолить его страсть?

Пол посмотрел на него. Он догадался, но это было сложно реализовать. Когда он стоял - очень редко.

«Я действительно постараюсь не озвучивать этот номер», - сказал Ландерс, который встал на цыпочки и обнял его. До тех пор, пока он мягко нажал, боясь сломался. Хотя Пола невозможно сломать - да Флейк, но не этот подонок. Любимый лукавый.

 _Ты мой воробей_ , - промелькнуло в голове Тилля. Оборудование было проверено. Так, на всякий случай.

***

 _Только мог, исправил горбатого меха, -_  выступал вокалист в голове, наблюдая за тем, как он не был гитаристом на сцене. Хотя что он что-то ворчит? Согласно теории, его не должно быть. Хотя усталость дает о себе знать: иногда Павел неожиданно спотыкается. Поэтому наблюдение за ним становится еще ближе.

И почему он просто пошел за ним? Пол может сломать эти леса. Ну или попади в беду.

Все произошло круто и быстро. Быстрый рывок - и Тилль отталкивает Поля от механиков, от которых устремился огненный столб. Вообще-то, понимал состояние Павла. Ну хоть проснулся ...

Речь прошла без излишеств до конца. Благо Павел не спал. Это было бы лучше, если бы он заснул, а не дрожал и прерывисто дышал.

\- Все хорошо? - дошел до него после выступления Павла. Они решили, что он успокоит его. Пол кивнул, тяжело дыша.

\- Если бы не ты…

***

\- Вы иногда высыпаетесь? - повернулся к мужчине. Он застенчиво посмотрел на него.

\- А что - это было заметно?

\- Люди привыкли и даже веселились. Но ...

Пол прильнул к груди Тилля.

\- Нервы иногда разыгрывают, - Я не могу спать. Чтобы передать это - я играю на гитаре.

«Так вот, кто хочет по соседству, - сказал Тилль, естественно, но его голос дрогнул, - я уже думал о Ричарде на сцене, чтобы поболтать».

 _Хотя играю, а не брожу »_ , - вздохнул Тилл, поглаживая волосы. Это было сделано для того, чтобы это было непоседе.

 _Фаворит беспокойный_ .


End file.
